


Kindred

by Evarella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan is hurting, F/M, M/M, Mainly Douchifer, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarella/pseuds/Evarella
Summary: Dan sucks at dealing with his feelings. Lucifer is making improvements. Chloe tries to make her men happy. PS: I suck at summaries. :)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 29
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not having as much time to write as I'd like, but I'm giving this a go. Hope some of you will enjoy.

Dan threw back another drink. He really wasn’t sure why he bothered. The stuff was cheap and disgusting, and thus far he didn’t feel any better than before. If anything, he felt even more morose than usual. He missed Charlotte, and he missed Chloe – at least their friendship. She had been a shell of her normal self ever since Lucifer had skipped town. Lucifer had -again- disappeared, and Dan wondered if it might be for good this time. His conscience had been nagging him terribly, especially after he had finally sat down for much needed therapy that made him realize that he blamed Lucifer because it was easier than facing the pain and anger he felt inside. Everyone was acting miserable, but if Dan tried to talk to Chloe, Linda, Amenadiel, or hell, even Maze, no one wanted to talk about what really happened, making Dan feeling left out, as usual. He wasn’t surprised though, he didn’t really trust himself either. He had fucked up his first marriage, lost Charlotte, and potentially scared off the pain in the ass that his wife loved. Oh yeah, and his daughter couldn’t stop talking about the guy either. Lucifer had been missing since Linda’s kidnapped baby had been safely returned (which Dan was glad about), accompanied by a weird cult kidnapping and murder-suicide story (that Dan didn’t buy). And somehow Dan felt horrendous guilt, because he was sure that he was at least partially to blame for Lucifer’s disappearance. Although why? I mean the guy always stole his stuff, called him names, and, oh yeah, had saved both Chloe and Trixie from harm’s way whereas he was great at placing them there. He sighed and ordered another.

He smelled a faint hint of smoke and ash as well as an aftershave well above his paygrade before a large, warm hand folded over his. A melodious deep British accent issuing a command in a stern tone that was meant to be followed. “That’s enough Daniel.”  
Dan looked up, his head swimming and his eyes blurry after several hours of cheap liquor. It looked like the pain-in-the-ass consultant. Sounded like him too. Unsure, Dan did the next logical thing and poked the tall man in the ribs. He was rewarded with an ‘ouch’ and a raised eyebrow that indicated amusement rather than actual discomfort. “Yup, it’s really you,” Dan slurred. Then, clearing his head enough for a moment, he tried to stand up. He was caught by his new companion when he swayed a little. Dan tried to string some coherent sentences together. “They miss you. You need to see Chloe and Trixie. Don’t worry about me. ‘m fine.”

Lucifer looked at him thoughtfully. He shouldered the heftier man easily on one shoulder, paying his bill with a rather generous tip, and hauled him out into the fresh air. “I’ve seen them first,” Lucifer quietly admitted. “But I had some time recently to think about a lot of things and it occurred to me that I may have neglected some people in my life. I know you’re not my biggest fan Daniel, but I think we have a lot in common. And if I learned anything. It’s that running away won’t fix your problems.” Daniel might have protested, but the fresh air stirred something at him, and would it not be for Morningstar’s quick reflexes, he might have been showered in vomit rather than the unlucky bush beside them. Lucifer waited patiently until Dan had finished emptying the contents of his belly. 

It had already been an eventful last two days for Lucifer. Maze and Amenadiel had struck a bargain with the Devil that would allow him to leave Hell safely behind for stretches at a time. Maze, Lucifer, and Amenadiel were to take turns on checking into the realm and keeping things in order without having to maintain a full-time presence. Lucifer wasn’t sure how Amenadiel had managed to get Father to agree, but it appeared that he had indeed agreed, and now Lucifer had finally been able to return to Chloe. The last 48 hours had, without a doubt, been the happiest of his life. For some reason, even the urchin’s presence and plentiful, annoying hugs had lifted his soul. He had still had Hell’s stench on him, but there were some things he had been more eager for than a shower. Chloe and he had talked, and after Trixie had been sent to bed, made love. For it wasn’t just sex. Lucifer enjoyed sex with all his being but making love to Chloe had been beyond anything he had ever experienced. They had been content to snuggle and fall asleep afterwards in each other’s arms. He had made them all breakfast, driven young Beatrice to school, and then they had spent the rest of the day just being in each other’s company, and it had made his soul sing with joy. It was toward the end of this second day together that they had started to discuss the last two people in their lives who did not know the truth about Lucifer. Ella and Dan. They were important to the circle, and it seemed unfair to leave them out forever. If he was to stay with Chloe, then they would need to know. They both agreed that Ella was the easier, but that Dan needed to be included the most because he had struggled with everything for a while and it seemed to tear him apart. Chloe had felt how torn up her ex was, and she had seen the pain in his eyes when he knew some things were kept from him. She had been too distraught to really deal with her own pain, let alone his, but now that she could be with Lucifer she could see that for too long Dan had received the short end of the stick. Dan might have made mistakes in their marriage and beyond, but he was a good father and tried to be a good guy. She also – unbeknownst to Dan – knew his other secret, which she planned to share with Lucifer.

Trixie was spending the night with Penelope, and they had ventured to Lux to enjoy the hot tub. Maze had kept Lux up and running during Lucifer’s absence. Even the penthouse had been cleaned and kept up weekly to wait for the return of its master. Now hot bubbles surrounded two naked, glistening bodies seeking to soak up touches, kisses, and moans. When they had sated themselves – for the time being – Chloe slipped into one of Lucifer’s robes and sat on a lounge while he remained in the water, relishing the liquid after his time on the hellish throne. “Lucifer?”

He had his eyes closed. “Hmm?”

“I need to talk to you about Dan.” Her voice had grown soft, laced with concern.

Lucifer opened his eyes, for once not immediately breaking into a joke about the male detective’s inadequacies. He too had been thinking about Dan. Not just because he had realized that the man would always be in Chloe’s life as the father of their child, but because he understood the man almost perfectly. Dan blamed himself, maybe hated himself for all his mistakes, but he was also willing to sacrifice himself for those he loved. He identified with his self-loathing, but just as Lucifer had started to believe that he was worthy of love and was pursuing it for the first time in his life, he understood that Dan had to allow himself forgiveness and a new start too. He had shown strength of character when he had held Azrael’s blade, and when he had confessed his involvement with Malcolm. He was a much better man than he gave himself credit for. And maybe Lucifer had been a tad harsh at times. He knew that Dan had tried to frame him, but that anger had puffed away quickly. In a way, forgiving Dan had helped heal him in his own steps toward forgiving himself. Linda and Chloe were right. He was not a monster if he didn’t want to be one. “What about Dan?”

“I am really worried about him. I know he’s seeing Linda, and that’s good, but he is hurting so much. He’s still trying to deal with Charlotte and I know he thinks he’s part of what pushed you away. And,” she took a deep breath. And another one. “And please hear me out if this sounds crazy. Is there – would you ever sleep with Dan?”

Lucifer coughed. This was definitely not a foreseen turn of topic. “Um – yes? No! I mean would you -? He broke off, confused.

Chloe laughed, albeit a bit nervous. “Ok, so I had some time to think. I want us to be together, and I know you want me too. But I also know you are who you are. There is no way that I can always be as ready as you are.” She pointedly glanced at his crotch. She shushed his protest. “Yes, I know you can be faithful, and you love me. But it isn’t your natural inclination to be monogamous. Now, I am human and a jealous creature as such. I don’t want you to be with other women, but if other men can satisfy you when I need a break, like if I’m on my period or have a cold…well, maybe that could work.”

Lucifer mulled it over very slowly. “You want me to test with Daniel if sleeping with other men can help fulfill my carnal urges without making you jealous? No offense, but how is that helping Daniel? He’s not even gay.” He was about to talk about his great skillet abilities when he noticed a strange look on her face. “Daniel is, in fact, not gay, correct?”

Chloe cleared her throat. “I wouldn’t say gay per se. But Daniel, well, I know he has a thing for gay porn. He also had some toys. He hid it all very carefully, but I was cleaning one time, and I accidentally knocked a box over in our closet, and, well. I know Dan’s family is very conservative and there was a lot of pressure on him to marry and have a family. I am pretty sure he might at least be bi. I never told him I knew, but I was always wondering if that’s where some of his self-hatred started. I would feel safe if it was with him, because I trust him. And you – you have special sexy powers, so maybe you would be able to unlock that part of him, and make him feel a bit better?”

Lucifer hadn’t been this surprised in, pretty much, forever. “You realize that could horribly blow up in our face? What if he hates himself more? What if he wants to see me again? What if you’re wrong?”

Chloe couldn’t help herself, she had to let out a little laugh. Was she talking to the same guy that easily shagged about 100 people a week (on a ‘slow’ week) and thought orgies were the epitome of a relaxing Sunday afternoon? “Give it a try?”

Well, how could the Devil refuse such a sweet lady? His lady at that. He pulled her face down, gave her another deep, yearning kiss, and assented to her wishes with a mocking tone. “Your wish is my command, detective. Operation Daniel is underway. And I promise to try not to break any of his parts.”

Which is why he was now standing here, a back alley of a third-rate bar, holding up a barely conscious, puking Detective Douche. In for a penny, in for a pound. He maneuvered him into the passenger side seat, buckling him up. There was little resistance, and when they started driving, Dan emitted a soft snore. It was kind of adorable, really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is having a strange morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As experienced in my own life, life can sometimes present you with the most unusual paths you never even expected. Just roll with it.

Dan woke up with a headache. A really bad headache. He blinked, groaning as light hit him through the blinds. His mouth had a horrible taste in it. He vaguely remembered getting sick. Ugh. The smell of coffee was a godsend. And wait – was that bacon? He rose slowly, regretting last night’s drinking escapade in earnest. How did he even make it home? He hoped to God he had called an uber. The last thing he needed was a drunk-driving citation. He visited the restroom, used some much-needed mouth wash, and splashed some water on his face before he followed the smell, heading for the kitchen. As he was about to open his bedroom door, a horrible light bulb went off in his woozy head: There was someone in his house, making him bacon and coffee, and he had no idea who. He quickly looked behind him. No other clothes besides his own were on the floor. It seemed only his side of the bed was disturbed. Good news, he apparently did not have a one-night stand. Bad news, then who the hell was in his kitchen? He grabbed his service revolver from the nightstand and slowly opened the door to peek. And then closed it, equally quickly and quietly, retreating back to the bedroom. He set his gun done, trembling. He pinched himself. Nope, awake. Apparently Lucifer, gone for nearly a year, had reappeared to make him breakfast in his kitchen. At least he was dressed, in one of his usual suits. More than could be said for Dan, who just sported a pair of boxer briefs. Dan tried his hardest to fathom the situation, but with his head still impacted from the night before, it was rather challenging. He didn’t even notice that the door had opened until he saw the glass of water and two aspirin before him. Lucifer smiled at him with pity. “Here, take these. You’ll feel better. We can have breakfast and talk after, yes?” All Dan was capable of was a nod. He obediently took the aspirin and swallowed it down with the water. Hydrating alone felt great. This was more than weird, but somehow he just rolled with it for the moment. Feeling vulnerable, he did grab a clean t-shirt and threw it on, then followed Lucifer into the kitchen. A steaming mug and a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast found their way on his place setting. He slowly started eating. The food was delicious, and he realized he was starving. He was almost done with the plate before he noticed that Lucifer just nibbled on some toast and his own drink, while mostly watching him scarf it all down. He set his fork down, remembering a little of the conversation from the night before.

“How did you find me?” he finally asked.

Lucifer shrugged. “I have my contacts. Came at the right time, too. You didn’t look so good.”

Dan’s cheeks heated up. He felt embarrassed. “Why did you even look for me?”

“Chloe is concerned. She sent me after you.” Lucifer hesitated. “There is a lot we need to talk about Daniel. But perhaps it’s better I show you some parts.”

Dan immediately stopped him. “Dude, I don’t know what your deal is. I mean thanks for getting me home, and I am glad you and Chloe are patching things up. But I definitely do not need to see any of your parts!”

Lucifer stayed uncharacteristically calm, just chuckling. “We shall see. Although I was actually not going for sexual innuendo this time. I think it would be best if you sat down on your couch.” He raised his hands up, feigning innocence. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay over here.”

Still somewhat distrustful but feeling like he owed Lucifer after just helping him out and feeding him, Dan shuffled over to his couch and plopped himself down. “Now what?”

And that’s when Dan saw the most beautiful and most disturbing thing of his whole life. Two sparkly, white wings knocking over a few dishes as they unfurled in the tight space. The wings were attached to the man who had cooked him breakfast. Not a man at all. Wait, Lucifer? Lucifer! Dan thought he was going to be sick again. All the times he had thought Lucifer eccentric and a liar. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, and part of him wanted to reach out to touch the wings. Maybe touch other things too. Wait, where did that even come from? The Devil, as in the literal Devil, was standing in his kitchen and that is where his mind went? On the other hand, his entire life he had suppressed his feelings of desire for men, but this one time, he found it helpful refuge when faced with divinity in his kitchen. A divine being that apparently liked bacon and pudding. Holy fuck! As in literally.

Lucifer had to confess he was a little nervous about what Dan’s reaction would be. He didn’t per se enjoy catatonia or hysterics. The detective seemed to take it like a champ though, quiet but clearly still with it, based on his eye movements. So, let’s count that for a win. “So, Daniel, I am assuming you have some questions?”

Dan swallowed. Oh boy, did he. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Thank good for improv. Let’s just pretend this was a scene. Much easier to swallow already. “Hmm, so does Chloe know about these?” He made a little flapping motion, as if it was difficult to understand what he was referencing.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes Daniel. She does, in fact, she’s seen less savory divine-adjacent parts of me as well that I am going to spare you, at least for now. I figured this was the most painless way to quickly bring you up to speed. Why I was gone. Why human emotions for me are complicated. Like you, I have a hard time seeing myself for who I am, rather than who I am made out to be. Chloe is helping me with it. A lot. And I guess I have been voluntold to provide the same for you if I am able.”

Dan was trying to process it all, though his mind had kind of gotten caught on the less savory parts. His brain conjured up images ranging from horrific to pornographic, neither as helpful as he would have liked. In addition to a headache, nausea, and shock, he could now count a semi-erection as another problem he had to deal with. Oh yeah, sitting on the couch, still in his briefs, staring at Satan with wings in his kitchen was definitely one of the most surreal moments of his life as of yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dan have a heart to heart. It's a lot for poor Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a fair forewarning, Dan has a hard time in this fic accepting his sexuality. Don't worry, he will come around as chapters progress. However, my heart goes out to individuals in real life who have families or friends who won't accept or support them. Hopefully one day we can all just be who we are and love who we love without having to fight prejudice and discrimination.

Lucifer rolled his shoulders, and the wings were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

Dan missed the beautiful appendages immediately but was pretty sure he shouldn’t complain after just having been allowed to view a sight most mortal beings would probably never be privy to while alive. Trying to slow down his thoughts, Dan decided to just shove all the craziness in his brain down and eat some breakfast. He strolled past the devil, giving him as wide a berth as his apartment kitchen allowed, grabbed the plate with the still steaming bacon, runny eggs (well, at least now he had a good idea how Lucifer always knew what people liked – divine talent perhaps?). and crispy toast. For the time being, chewing and enjoying the admittedly delicious goodies was enough. Lucifer was leaning on the kitchen counter, eyeing him with a somewhat amused look, sliding a coffee cup and some orange juice in his direction which he gratefully accepted. Once his plate and cups were bare, Dan leaned back and sighed contently. 

“Okay,” he started carefully. “I am trying to be open here, man. But it is a lot to process. The one thing I need to know is you would never harm Chloe or Trixie, right?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Of course not! For Father’s sake! I am in charge of overseeing Hell, not putting anyone there. You guys do a great job with that on your own. Hell, I’d love to see that place less crowded. It’s not exactly my favorite spot. And even someone as dense as you must surely be aware of my feelings for your ex-wife, yes?”

Dan gulped a little nervously. Great, pissing the devil off with question one. Seems like he was following his usual track record here. Still, he felt relieved hearing Lucifer voice out loud what he had already suspected. On to the next item on his worry list. “Are you – am I going to Hell?”

Lucifer sighed again but answered surprisingly gently. “I am not here for your soul, if that’s what you’re asking. As I was just trying to explain to you, you decide your own fate depending on your personal feelings of guilt. As to whether or not you will end up there depends entirely on you in the end. But I am indeed here to help you with some of that. Both in the interest of your family, and as I previously alluded to, due to some of my own desire to make retribution to the way I have treated you at times.”

Dan hung his head in shame. “Na, I deserved it. I caused a lot of bullshit. When you disappeared- “ he briefly glanced at the dark-haired man. “Not a pleasurable vacation I assume?”

Lucifer grimly nodded, without elaborating.

“Related to Charlie’s kidnapping?”

Lucifer nodded again, Dan smiling a little. Well, at least his detective skills and intuition weren’t completely shot yet. The smile quickly disappeared as his guilt returned. Very quietly he dared to ask what had weighed on him for months, “Was I to blame for any of it?”

Lucifer contemplated the question for a few moments. “No, I don’t think you were a significant part in the events that occurred. I know you were very much blaming me for Charlotte’s death, and there are some things I will have to tell you about that later. And due to that, you would have loved to, well, send me to Hell. But in the end, I chose to return to keep the people save I have come to care about. Curiously that includes you. So now that we have covered some of your questions, let’s go to some of mine.”

Dan nervously twitched on his chair. He had a thousand more things he wanted to ask, and Charlotte’s mentioning evoked both more guilt and angsty curiosity at Lucifer’s promise to tell him more. He remembered Charlotte’s dreams about being stuck in Hell and now that he knew, well, he could definitely see a relationship here. However, Lucifer wanting to question him back made him just as uncomfortable. This whole conversation was feeling like a strange dream. He had his very own version of Dante’s Inferno playing out by his kitchen counter.

“Do you still love Chloe?” 

Dan shook his head. “You’re good to go. I mean, I’ll always love Chlo, she’s the mother of my child and we have a lot of good history between us too. But I know it’s over and has been for a while.” Dan couldn’t help but feel a little self-pity. He had lost Chloe, he had lost Charlotte, if not for Trixie he may have just given up. To some degree he had. Linda had been really helpful in having him realize that. Wait – “Linda knows about you?!”

Lucifer shrugged. “She is my therapist, Daniel. I will admit she had a harder time adjusting to me than you. On the other hand, at the time my visual revelatory options weren’t as seemly. Really though, that is one reason why I wanted you to know. Besides you and Ella everyone in the circle knows who and what I am. Your daughter is a particularly receptive little thing. She’s known and accepted me from the get-go. On to my next question. And please keep in mind that I can tell and detest lies. Are you gay?”

Dan felt hot and cold. His stomach turned and his first inclination was to flee. He had spent his entire life evading this question, even to some degree to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was confess his ultimate shame to a being that breathed sex. Lucifer had been a torment for him, a literal temptation since he met the pain in his ass. Fuck, bad analogy. He knew he was avoiding the answer, sweat trickling down. Wait, he was great at avoidance. “Not really your business.”

Lucifer nodded, self-satisfactory. “Just as I thought. Well, Daniel, there is one area I will be only to happy to help you out. Plus, you’ll be pleased to know that my Father doesn’t consider homosexuality a sin. That’s another human concept.” Before Daniel could utter another word, Lucifer leaned in, looked him in the eyes and purred, “Would you want to have sex with me?” And that’s when Dan thankfully passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's life is taking more and more unexpected turns and naked time is rapidly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several writing projects going simultaneously, but I am going to give it my best effort to continue in a timely manner. I hope you guys like this new addition.

Lucifer wasn’t entirely surprised when Dan fainted. Luckily once again his fast reflexes prevented the man from injury, and he returned him to the bedroom. He knew he had pushed Dan hard, but there was really no gentle way to break through the man’s crust of guilt and self-loathing. Lucifer knew a thing or two about those emotions, and if he was to help the male detective, he would have to prod and poke some uncomfortable areas. Still, enough for a morning. He left him a note by the nightstand and headed back to Chloe’s.

When Dan woke up, he just laid there for a while, trying to process the weird dream from earlier. He was contemplating calling Linda for a session. Clearly the repression of his same-sex attraction to Lucifer was doing a number on him. He tried to grab for his phone on the nightstand to check for the time – no doubt past noon, given the brightness of the light seeping in through the closed blinds – when his hands instead grabbed hold of paper. Perplexed Dan took a look at the sheet. The neat, cursive-style ink (really, who still wrote with ink?!) writing was beautiful and fancy, telling him the author before he even glimpsed Lucifer’s signature on the bottom.

“Dear Daniel,  
It wasn’t a dream. I left you some wrapped up leftovers in the fridge to re-heat, as well as a feather. My feathers should not be trifled with. I left it with you as a, shall we say, sign of good faith. Once you have recuperated from shock, please head over to Chloe’s to return my wing remnant. Your urchin misses you, and we have a lot more to talk about. Besides, we have pudding, and I took your police badge as security.  
See you soon,  
Lucifer”

Daniel groaned. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could just pretend to sleep forever. He wasn’t even sure if he was more upset about Lucifer being literally the devil, or the fact that he was prodding into an area of Daniel’s life that he had so many hang-ups about, that he couldn’t even talk about it. Lucifer had been the single greatest temptation to his locked-down desires, and he knew at least some of his animosity had always stemmed from it. Then of course he had to add his jealousy as every woman he had ever cared about was somehow tangled up with the guy. Fuck, fuckity, fuck. He knew he had to confront the situation sooner or later. He needed at least his badge back. He trudged back to his kitchen. It was more sparkling clean than it had been in months, another sign that Lucifer had been here. He didn’t even flinch when he opened the fridge and saw the still gleaming feather next to his leftover plate. He heated up the food, put some clothes on, bagged the feather in a Ziploc bag, and shoved it unceremoniously into his pocket. He took a deep breath. “I can do this. I can do this. I can –, “ Dan just shook his head. Who was he kidding? The reason he had been drinking in the first place was because he did have trouble dealing with his emotions, his mistakes, his shortcomings. No one was harder on Dan than himself. And he had struggled with coming to terms with himself BEFORE Lucifer had revealed himself. Yes, perhaps he was a trifle less self-loathing, but he was definitely more confused and unsettled than ever. The line of questions the devil had placed on him in the kitchen had made him uncomfortable, and the fact that seeing the winged man so close to him only made him more desirable worried Dan. His upbringing had been conservative and religious. But Lucifer was nothing what those teachings had told him. Lucifer’s very existence in his life highlighted the struggle he had been grappling with since childhood. Forgiveness or guilt? Benevolence or wrath? Love or judgment? So many lessons that made him feel like he was on a teeter totter without knowing which side was right or wrong. However, for once, he decided to just go with it and see what would happen. Linda had helped him work through some of his anger and his need to blame others and himself. Maybe it was okay to just be for a little while. Just allow himself a little freedom to love his daughter, see his ex-wife, and even come to terms with the devil himself without worrying what he was going to mess up or what was right or wrong. He left the house and went on the road quickly to avoid losing the courage he felt in the moment. If he had checked his pocket, he would have known that the glow of a little feather had gone brighter, doing its job as Lucifer had intended. 

Chloe punched Lucifer in the arm. “I told you to be gentle!” 

The devil winced and whined back. “But I was gentle! I could have just used my special powers, seduced the lad, and let things fall in place. You told me to help him, and well, he bloody well can’t deal with his emotions if he buries them in cheap liquor. A little directness will do him good; I swear.” 

This time he ducked, just in case, but Chloe only gave him a resigned look. “Fine, do it your way, but I want Dan to feel better, not worse. Still, I guess I should appreciate the fact that you are letting him come to you instead of just taking him where he stands.” Lucifer smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“I know, I know, I put you up to this. And I don’t really regret it. I think it could work out well for everybody. I guess I should have just considered more that you are you.” She sighed. Lucifer had returned about an hour ago and reported back on his time with Dan. While she had been glad that he had saved him from laying drunk in an alley way, she had been concerned by Lucifer having confronted Dan so directly so quickly, not just with divinity but also his feelings toward men. On the other hand, Lucifer had a point. Dan had struggled with his desires and emotions for close to four decades. A little push could be what he needed. And in all honesty, who was a better expert in regard to desire than Lucifer. 

Chloe planted a kiss firmly on the devil’s lips. He took this as a good sign that his efforts so far would be rewarded. Trixie was with her grandmother for a couple hours to make Dan’s arrival a special surprise. This would give them enough time to talk to Daniel some more. And well, also to allow for some “special” time if the occasion presented itself, without a possibly-scarred forever minor present.

Dan was very, very nervous when he knocked on Chloe’s door. His headache had surprisingly subsided (that little feather was really doing its best), but his courage was floundering again. The door opened, and Chloe gave him a big, warm hug, momentarily dispelling his discomfort. It had been a long time, and he realized how much he missed their closeness. She pulled the door shut and led him onto the back patio where Lucifer was smoking - what the hell, a joint? He quickly extinguished whatever he was smoking and gave Dan a cheerful hug of his own. This one created a lot more complicated feelings for Dan. He threw a nervous glance at Chloe, but she just smiled. “I think you two have some more talking to do. I’ll join you two in a few moments; I need to finish dinner and change before Trixie comes home. She’ll love seeing you Dan, she hasn’t seen you in a while and she missed you! So have I.” And she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and one of her rare, full smiles. 

Before Dan could protest, Chloe had disappeared inside the house, closing the glass door shut. He still gave it a wistful look, contemplating escape, but it was beginning to dawn on him that Chloe was in on Lucifer’s “approach” and that scared him even more. 

“What?” He jumped, as he realized Lucifer had been talking to him.

“I said,” Lucifer uncharacteristically patient, explained again, “we have about two hours before your offspring returns so we should finish our little chat before then. Chloe will be happy to sit with us, if that would make you more comfortable.”

Dan twitched on the cushioned lawn chair he had chosen to sit in. “What do you want from me, man? Isn’t it enough that you’re back and have Chloe? I mean, even my daughter loves you. I appreciate the fact that you think you are helping me, but I … well …” and this is where Dan’s eloquence faded into nothingness. Why was he so uncomfortable? If he denied his attraction to men, Lucifer would know anyways. And if Chloe put him up to this – shit, that meant Chloe knew, had known since probably they were married. And yet, she had never said anything, hadn’t used it against him in the divorce. So why now?

He only realized he had mulled over his thoughts out loud when to his horror the devil started replying. “Well, Daniel, I am glad you’re asking. It appears that with Chloe and I finally being able to be together,” the dark-haired man smiling happily, “it seems that she wants to make sure you’re also going to be taken care of. You’re correct, she’s known your little ‘not-so’ secret for a long time. And well, as the devil, my libido is quite – I think insatiable would be a good word. So, I can help you tap into your unresolved desires concerning man-on-man sex, Chloe has someone who can help her not getting overtired from our passionate love-making that she can trust, you can spend more time with your family, and I get all the carnal lustings fulfilled I want. A win-win-win really. I mean, after all, one thing you’ve always done a good job with is your physique detective.” Lucifer gave him a not-so subtle once over.

“And Chloe is … she is ok with this?” Dan hated how high-pitched his voice sounded. It really, really was a lot to deal with in the last 12 hours. Said Chloe opened the door, now dressed in some comfortable jeans and her favorite t-shirt rather than the earlier sweatpants, with Lucifer’s bullet necklace dangling around her slender neck. “Yes Dan, I am ok with this, though I must admit I quite can’t believe it either. But truth be told, I had a lot of time to think in Lucifer’s absence too. I’d rather keep Lucifer ‘in the family’ than loan him out to the Britneys and co. I know Lucifer would be faithful to me, but I don’t want to change who he is, and despite Maze telling me constantly that I am sexually repressed, I actually find the idea of you two together strangely erotic. Don’t ever tell anyone I said that though, ever.” 

And that is how Dan found himself on his ex-wife’s bed with a nearly naked club owner shedding his last clothes in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes where no Detective Douche has gone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for those of us who like that kind of stuff. Sweet and fluffy smut in my opinion. :)

Chloe had chosen to stay in the kitchen unless they specifically asked for her. She could see that Dan was simultaneously enticed yet terrified by the option presented to him and she figured one-on-one with the devil would be an easier start-up than with his wife watching. 

Dan wasn’t sure if agreeing to trying this had been a good idea, or that he was truly ready to ‘come out’ – but once he saw Lucifer in all his naked glory he was 100% sure that he wasn’t going to back out for anything. His dick was so hard, it physically hurt, straining against the rough denim fabric it was confined by. Fuck, with his luck, this would be over before the devil would even touch him. 

Naturally Lucifer, quite in his element, wasn’t very worried. He could practically feel the intoxicating mix of nervousness and excitement that emanated from Dan whose gaze was currently glued to his exposed appendage. “You like?” Lucifer purred shamelessly, turning to give the male detective the best vantage point. 

Dan’s face burned with such intensity he was surprised he wasn’t melting. Besides some porn he had indulged in during rare moments, he had never really seen another man’s package close up. In locker rooms he had always been careful to avoid looking for fear of potential discovery and resulting problems. Now a large, hard, uncut dick was thrust inches from his face and an equally large hand with long elegant fingers was caressing his face. Then Lucifer joined Dan on the bed, and lips with stubble on the skin around them started nibbling on Dan’s lip before tentatively swiping a quick lick inside. The stubble was a new sensation, as was the experience of being the taken, not the taker. Dan decided quickly he liked the feeling. He relaxed an iota and leaned his head back a little to allow the devil easier access. With a triumphant grin, Lucifer resumed his kissing, slowly intensifying his moves. His tongue was sweeping inside, invading Dan’s mouth. Dan tasted expensive drink and a hint of smoke on the tall man’s breath. Lucifer pushed him back until he was fully rested on the navy-blue bedspread. His head rested on the pillows, his eyes nervously following every move the more experienced man made toward him. Lucifer looked him squarely in the eye, sounding surprisingly tender, “Is it ok if I take your pants off?”

Dan would have never expected such consideration from the man who had nicknamed him a douche in front of his ex and daughter, but here it was. In fact, it was Lucifer’s kindness in this situation that allowed him to have enough trust to move forward to the next step. Feeling himself unable to verbalize his wishes, he simply nodded. Nimble fingers took but seconds to free him from button and zipper. Dan hissed when the elongated digits freed his own erection, playfully feeling along his shaft, before pulling the rest of his jeans and underwear off in seemingly practiced moves. Now he was truly naked, in every sense of the word and he stood at the precipice. He had never felt so vulnerable. Lucifer had him in the palm of his hand, quite literally actually as he noticed. He could free him from the constraints of his own fears, or damn him forever with a word of belittlement. Another gently placed, yet yearning kiss dissolved his fears, and the hand around his member started to play with him in ways he had always dreamed about with another man but never had had the courage to pursuit. Lucifer didn’t just touch him there. His warm hands massaged over the plains of his muscled chest and toned stomach, felt along the lines of his sensitive inner thighs, and massaged his tense upper arms. He swirled his tongue around sensitive nipples until they stood at attention, grazed on the lobes of his ears, and playfully dipped inside the cleft of his belly button. Finally, tongue and fingers concentrated all efforts not just on his dick, but his balls as well. Tasting, licking, and gently sucking with the knowledge of a man who knew what felt good, and who enjoyed giving as much as receiving. Dan moaned and whimpered and couldn’t help but run his own fingers through the dark locks, calling out the man he had considered a rival of sorts for far too long. It was when the tongue and fingers started to explore the opening between his cheeks that Dan’s moan grew deepest, but his body started growing more rigid again, impeded by feelings of shame. 

Lucifer’s voice was dark and smooth, with just the slightest hint of hastened breath. “I am here to give you pleasure, not punishment Dan. Unless of course that is something you seek.” Dan shuddered slightly, causing the devil to smirk knowingly and not without interest. “Well, at least I feel for now we should start fairly vanilla. Have you ever played back there with yourself Daniel?”

Dan caught himself chewing his lip self-consciously. He was flushed and his thoughts were tumbling wildly through his head. Very quietly his admission rushed out. “I – a little.” He hesitated, but the devil waited patiently, continuing to caress and play with Dan without a sense of urgency. “I ordered one of those little bullet vibrators when we were married. I – I thought I could always claim it as a gift for Chloe if she saw it, but I – I bought it for me.” He fell silent, nervous about what he had never admitted to anyone before. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Lucifer sounded silky and intoxicating. His fingers, wet from sucking on them in his own mouth in front of Dan’s large, mesmerized eyes dipped below, circling the very sensitive spot they were discussing. “Yeah. I still have it. It feels good.” Dan closed his eyes. The fingers dipped inward. They slowly intruded in virgin territory until they found a hardened spot, a nerve cluster that Lucifer was certain would make Dan forget about his inhibitions. He brushed lightly at first, making Dan twitch on the bed and hiss sharply. Then he chose to alternate between light, feathery touches, and more solid presses. Dan turned into sweaty, halfway screaming putty, with Lucifer’s name on his lips, interspersed by a number of colorful metaphors that would have made a sailor blush. A smile circled around Lucifer’s lips that actually reached his eyes. He loved seeing Dan come so undone and find enjoyment in an act he had denied himself for far too long. “Do you want to come by my hand alone, or do you want me to take you into my mouth?” 

Dan wasn’t sure he was able to give an answer. And somewhere in his brain overrun by ecstasy he realized he had given nothing when he was receiving so much. Briefly the moment flashed before his eyes when Lucifer had seen witnesses during the stewardess crime. Almost a hundred men and women had dismissed his talents as a mere (albeit fantastic) lay with no feelings. In this very situation, he instinctively understood that he was given a gift, and that Lucifer’s sexuality was a sensitive part of him that was often desired but perhaps seldom rewarded in kind. For most Lucifer was an object, a toy, and once they played with it, they left it discarded. But devil or not, Lucifer was a being with feelings, and Dan was an expert on knowing what it felt like to be unwanted. Lucifer had felt him important enough to take care of him, and Dan wanted, no, needed this to mean more. Somehow he was able to croak out a “I want to do something for you first.”

Lucifer was surprised, and he felt a little warmth in the place he usually had reserved for the female detective. Dan surprised him yet again, just as he had once when he had withstood Azrael’s dagger and its temptation. Perhaps Dan was really a much more complicated man than he had ever given him credit for. Humans were mostly wrapped up in their own desires, and while he always found pleasure within pleasing and playing with others, he was rarely offered the gift of being asked what it was he desired. 

“Well, if you’re offering…” He maneuvered himself at Dan’s side so he could still fondle and caress, but also offered the detective whatever he might be interested exploring. Dan felt very, very hesitant, albeit excited. He was self-conscious knowing Lucifer had millenia of experience behind him, and he was basing his first moves on personal experience and fantasies that he had kept locked up tight for a long time. He started with territory that seemed less intimidating. He enjoyed the smooth skin along the elongated torso, mirroring some of what the devil had bestowed him with earlier. A pleased hum encouraged him to go further. Somehow the slow foreplay was very pleasurable for both of them. Dan felt a little like a teenager in the back of a car, first tasting that forbidden fruit with the excitement only a first time could bring. Lucifer was offered a unique pleasure too, as Dan unwittingly offered him the novelty of man on man inexperience paired with general caring for him. When Dan gathered his courage and took hold of not-so-little Lucifer, both men moaned in pleasant contentment. 

Lucifer was hard, smooth, and the weight felt so good in Dan’s hand. Dan knew he wouldn’t last much beyond this point. Lucifer was jerking him off with skill while still fingering his back entrance, and playing with Lucifer’s manhood only intensified his feelings. The foreskin was novel and he found tempted to move his mouth there, but perhaps for one day the hand job was plenty. He felt himself overwhelmed by all of it, and hissed Lucifer’s name as he spilled hotly over the other man’s ringed hand and onto their closely aligned bodies. Lucifer finished himself off while kissing Dan and holding the man who still shook from his powerful orgasm. They just laid together in silence, enjoying the afterglow. Dan couldn’t help but notice that the devil’s appendage was still or yet again rearing to go. He lifted an eyebrow, actually playfully asking, “Divine talent?”

Lucifer nodded, grinning quite self-satisfied. 

Dan groaned. “No fair!” Although he secretly enjoyed the possibilities this posed. Oh yes, now that the dam broke, he had a feeling there was a lot of excitement in the future. That is if the Devil hadn’t changed his mind. He glanced to his side but got an elbow jab. “Ow!”

“Detective douche, you think too much. Now just go along with the ride for once. And don’t worry, your secret is safe with Chloe and me until (or if) you are ready to come out of the closet, as it were.”

Oh shit, yeah, Chloe. And wait, what time was it? Wasn’t Trixie going to be back anytime soon? He hurriedly ran to the shower, good-natured laughter following him. “Dan, I think I will freshen up after you or we will be late. And I don’t think you’re creative or coherent enough to come up with a good story for your urchin.”

About twenty minutes later the two men were back downstairs in the kitchen. Chloe could tell by Lucifer’s smile and Dan’s healthy glow that so far things proceeded as planned. She was surprised at her lack of jealousy. Both men were so familiar to her and somehow it just felt right. She knew it changed nothing between Lucifer and her, and somehow it was making things less, not more, awkward between her and Dan. Better than they had been in a long time. Lucifer and Chloe exchanged a quick kiss, then Lucifer helped clean up the rest of the dishes from earlier as a red-faced Dan turned on the TV to find something he could watch with Trixie when she returned. And also to avoid any conversation he wasn’t ready to have. When Penelope dropped her granddaughter back off, all four of them cozied up on the couch, watching Disney movies. One by one they fell asleep. Chloe was snuggled up to Lucifer, Trixie across their laps. Dan leaned against Lucifer’s other shoulder, his daughter’s head resting on a pillow on his lap. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep as well was the sound of “Let it go.”


End file.
